


Little Miss Fix-It

by sleepyowlet



Series: Hardware [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom!kylo, F/M, FFF-fluffy funny fuckery, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sexual Humor, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Top!Rey, Vaginal Sex, a wild Hux appears, hilarious sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: In which Rey sorts out the convoluted emotions of both Kylo and Hux - not because she’s a girl, but because she’s the only one who had any sort of upbringing that taught her relationship communication.There is also pegging.





	Little Miss Fix-It

That one time thing had become an all the time thing. The first time Rey had come over to the house Ben shared with Hux, she'd been surprised at how cozy the place was. Neither the tattooed and pierced bad boy nor the standoffish Brit seemed the type to have a comfy home, but they did.

There was also a cat named Millicent, and Rey had remarked that it was just like Hux to name his bike after his cat - to which Ben had replied that he was actually pretty sure that Hux had named his cat after the bike.

A few weeks later Rey had a key to the place, and she and Ben were going steady.

Rey was later than she had wanted to be; there had been paparazzi waiting near her workshop, but thankfully the bikers who liked to hang out with her didn’t let them anywhere close to the entrance. She had shrugged it off; it had only been a matter of time, and there wasn’t any real dirt on her that they could dig up. 

She unlocked the door and entered, dropping her keys into the engraved brass bowl she'd made Ben and Hux for the purpose. ¨Hello! Anybody home?¨

A familiar ginger head poked out of the kitchen. ¨Hello Rey.¨

Rey kicked off her boots and bounded up to her boyfriend's housemate with a bright smile. ¨Hey!¨ She sniffed the air that escaped to the hallway. ¨Something smells incredible.¨

She wasn't sure if she preferred Hux' cooking or Ben's - Hux was meticulous and there was nothing he couldn't do with the appropriate recipe at hand, while Ben went with his instincts and liked to experiment a lot, resulting in utterly delicious messes that Rey just wanted to roll around in.

Rey entered the kitchen and craned her neck to look over Hux' shoulder. ¨Anything I can help with?¨

¨More like, anything I can scavenge away, hm?¨ Hux teased her and nudged her back. ¨Budge off, and let me work.¨

Rey just grinned, stole a slice of tomato from the cutting board, and settled at the counter. ¨What's this gonna be?¨

¨Grilled chicken breast baked with tomatoes and cheese, rosemary potatoes on the side. I hope you and Ben will like it.¨ Hux replied, turning over the sizzling meat in the pan.

¨Ben and I? And you?¨ Rey asked, dismayed. She had hoped Hux would join them this evening, but those occasions got rarer and rarer. Which was a pity, because she liked Hux a lot and had come to enjoy his acerbic wit (and his watching eyes) in the bedroom.

Hux sighed. ¨No, I'm afraid I have to go back to the office later. This new project...it eats up all my time. But it was my turn to cook.¨

Rey bit her lip and debated if she should say something. Hux looked miserable. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, and he'd been whipcord thin to begin with, but she was sure he'd lost weight. There was something wrong, but she didn't know what.

If only people were as easily fixed as bikes.

Hux took the chicken breasts off the heat and covered them in tomatoes and cheese before the pan joined the rosemary potatoes in the oven. “I set the timer for twenty minutes, Ben should be home by then. I’ve got to go.”

Rey caught his arm as he passed her. What was it that he had said, on the evening they’d met? “It’s better to ask questions than to just stumble about.”

Hux stilled, but didn’t turn to look at her.

Rey swallowed thickly. Everything could go pear-shaped now, but this constant tension between them was driving her nuts. “Hux, is it me? Or is it that I’m with Ben? You keep avoiding us when I’m here, and it started when Ben and I were getting serious.”

He started to tremble a little, so Rey let him go. 

“Well, you said it yourself, Ben and you are serious now. There is no place for me there,” Hux replied with a tremor in his voice that just about broke Rey’s heart.

She got up and stood in front of him. “Can I hug you?” As soon as he nodded, Rey drew him into her arms. Shit, she could count his ribs through his dress shirt. “It doesn’t have to be this way, you know. Which of us is it you’re in love with? Ben or me?”

Hux drew in a shaky breath. “Both. I love both of you.”

Rey would have stroked through his hair, but it was already gelled into submission, so she settled for tickling the back of his neck. “I’ll talk to Ben. I bet he wouldn’t be averse to having you join us. We’ll sort this out, because the way things are now can’t be it. I care about you very much, and seeing you suffer like that kills me.”

He hugged her closer and sniffed against her shoulder. “Okay, okay. I...just need a bit to sort this out in my head. I’ll be back later tonight.”

“It’ll be fine. Remember Finn, Poe, and Rose? If Ben agrees, we can be like that. It’s possible.” Rey let him go reluctantly, and he wiped his face with his hands and nodded.

A few minutes later he was out of the door. Rey counted the conversation as a success - Hux was firmly on the spectrum and talking about emotions was very hard for him. The suave, charming facade he put up in the presence of people he didn’t know well was exactly that, a facade. He tended to navigate social interaction in learned patterns while defining himself by his function,. Intuiting that Rey and Ben might want him with them just wasn’t something he was capable of, so he had suffered in silence.

The key turned in the lock when Rey was in the kitchen checking on the food. Heavy, stompy steps entered the living room and then there was the dull roar that was Ben screaming into a pillow. Something must have really frustrated him.

When she entered the living room after him he was actually  _ biting _ the pillow, and the deer in headlights look he gave her when he noticed her while still having the thing between his teeth was too hilarious for words, and Rey collapsed in a fit of giggles. “I’m sorry, Ben. That’s just…”

Ben dropped the pillow back on the couch with a chagrined look on his face, the tips of his ears slowly turning red. “Uhm. You were not. Supposed to see that.”

Rey crawled into his lap with a huff. “What is it?” The Hux problem would have to wait it seemed, something was eating her boyfriend.

“It’s just...the press. And people on the internet,” Ben mumbled.

Rey frowned and tickled the shorter hair in the nape of his neck. “That’s nothing new, though? They’ve been nasty about you ever since the news about your identity broke.” Rey sighed. That had been a mess - Ben had refused to leave the house for days.

Ben shifted them both so he could hide his head in Rey’s lap. “They found out about you. And now they’re saying horrible things. That they don’t get how you, a lovely, hardworking girl who has been through so much would want to be with an evil fuck-up like me. Some are calling you damaged.”

Rey tweaked his ear. “It’s none of their business, that’s what. You can be with whoever you like, and I can be with whoever I like.”

“They say that you should gut me with a screwdriver.” Ben pressed his face even harder into her.

Rey cuddled him as best as she was able in that awkward position. “They’re idiots who don’t know you, and who don’t know me. I’m not going to stab you.”

The cuddle seemed to have brought Ben out of his blue funk, because when he lifted his head to look at Rey there was an expression on his face she instantly recognised as carefully projected innocence. “Well...you could stab me a little?” Ben batted his eyes at her. Oh dear. What was he planning now? “You know...you got the tools right here?”

Rey was a little horrified. “I’m not going to stab you? Ben, what the fuck?”

He pushed her down on the couch cushions and crawled all over her. “Don’t want to give me a little poke?” he pouted, his hands finding their way into her clothes. “I know you’ve got a little something you can stick into me. I found it a couple of days ago when I was cleaning and doing the laundry…”

Oh shit. Oh shit!

Now Rey really  _ was _ horrified. The red double-bladed lightsaber dildo with a compatible harness had been an impulse buy. Pegging Kylo was a bit of a new fantasy, but she loved it so much she had brought the thing over to put it on (and in) and had humped the blankets with her face buried in his pillow, fantasising about giving her bad-boy boyfriend a slow, hard fuck.

And then she’d cleaned the thing and stuffed it into her designated drawer - and had promptly forgotten about it being in there.

“Please, won’t you be my Sith Master, Rey?” he simpered, and Rey had a hard time trying not to laugh.

She just looked him in the eye and deadpanned, “You don’t need me to show you the power of the Dork Side, Ben. You’ve already fallen.”

They both started giggling uncontrollably and Ben was getting more handsy - but that was when the timer in the kitchen went off. “Shit! The food. Hux is going to kill us if we let it burn,” Rey gasped, pushing at him.

Ben reluctantly let her up, and they went into the kitchen to eat.

Rey thoughtfully chewed a bite of her chicken (which was excellent). “You know, there is something I want to talk about.”

“Nothing bad, I hope,” ben replied between bites.

Rey shook her head. “Not necessarily, no. It’s Hux. I’m sure you’ve noticed that he’s...stressed.”

“Yeah, I noticed. I’m concerned for him,” Ben sighed and bit his lip, averting his eyes. “He’s my best friend, he’s important to me.”

Reaching out to grasp his hand, Rey said, “He feels left out. Like he doesn’t have a place with us any more. And he loves us. Both of us.”

Kylo raised his head. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying we could give it a try? With the three of us? I mean, you  _ are _ attracted to him, aren’t you? You stare at his butt a lot, especially when he’s dressed in leather. Not that I can’t relate, it’s very nice butt.” Rey grinned at him. “And I wouldn’t mind having him as a lover. He’s got quite an imagination, I’m sure that translates to between the sheets.”

Ben blushed. “Yeah. I...fantasise about him a lot. Not when I’m with you!” he hurriedly explained, “But generally. And...I can’t imagine my life without him in it. So if you’re okay with it...yeah. I’d like him to be part of what we have. I’ve been thinking about it too, I just didn’t know how to talk to you about it without sounding like a complete dick.”

Rey beamed at him, utterly relieved, and Ben answered her grin with one of his own. Then, “Can we get to the stabbing now?”

They cleared everything away and raced each other to the bedroom. Rey got the strap on out of the drawer, and Ben dug out some velcro restraints. “Can you use those on me?”

Rey licked her lips. “Sure!” The mere thought of Ben tied up and at her mercy made her wet already. An idea appeared in her mind. She hoped Hux would forgive her. “You get naked, and I’ll be right back!” Racing to the bathroom, Rey grabbed Hux’ black satin bathrobe, the closest thing in the house to Dark Jedi robes. She stripped in record time and threw the robe on, grabbing the box with latex gloves as she went.

When she came back into Ben’s bedroom, he was already on the bed, naked and with the velcro restraints already on his wrists and ankles. He knelt with his thighs spread and bent down, grabbing his ankles. “I thought like this? You can just attach the cuffs to each other.”

Rey did so, noticing that his cock was already at half mast. “Hm...you like being at my mercy, don’t you?” she purred, stroking a possessive hand up his thigh to cup his genitals. “Aw, is that for me? Thank you!”

Ben just moaned into a pillow.

“You’ll let me know if I hurt you, yes? I mean, I’ve had anal sex, but I’ve never actually pegged someone,” Rey said, attaching the dildo to the harness.

Ben wriggled his butt until Rey gave it a playful slap. “I’ll let you know, I promise. Yes, things can go wrong, but I’ve done this before and it’s not rocket science. Lube me up, lube the dildo up, stick it in and fuck me,” Ben quipped, which earned him another slap on his behind.

“Silence Rebel scum. You’ll soon learn who’s Master,” Rey intoned.

Ben snorted into the pillow. “Good luck with that.”

Rey just grinned and started teasing all the spots that made him melt. Between his shoulderblades, his sides, the insides of his thighs. Finally she caressed his balls, running her fingers over the row of little piercings there. “Will you be obedient for me now? Or will I have to resort to less delicate methods?” With that she teased the dark crease between Ben’s buttocks.

“Do your worst,” Ben ground out.

Rey just laughed. “You don’t want me to do my worst, my sweet Rebel.” She moved up to the headboard and sat on the pillow with her legs spread, pussy right in Ben’s face. “Make me wet, and I’ll make you wet. You are going to feel my blade for your insolence, but it’s up to you if it’s going in dry.”

Ben shot her a baleful look, and with obviously played reluctance, he awkwardly scooted closer until he could put his mouth on her. Rey knew he loved doing this, he’d eat her any chance he got; he claimed she was his most delicious treat.

Not that it was necessary, she was very wet already. But Passing up Ben’s expert ministrations? Nah.

He licked and mouthed at her, softly stimulating her clit the way she liked it. She gently stroked his hair. “There, that’s it. You can be a good boy, can you?”

Ben groaned into her and Rey sighed as the vibrations travelled through her sensitive flesh. But she didn’t want to come yet; if she did, she might end up too sensitive to wear the harness, so she withdrew, patting his head. “That’ll do. I’ll take care of you now.”

That should help her calm down a bit. Rey snapped on a latex glove and reached for the lube, squirting some on her fingers. She spread it around a bit to warm it up, then carefully breached him with one finger. It went in effortlessly. “Does that feel good?”

Ben just went as boneless as his position allowed and hummed.

Adding another finger, Rey felt around for his prostate until Ben twitched and groaned. Gotcha. A third finger made him pant and shift against her, trying to impale himself deeper.

Well, looked like someone was getting impatient.

Rey withdrew her fingers and stripped off the glove. Putting on the harness was a matter of seconds, and soon she was poised behind Ben with Hux’ black satin bathrobe open and loosely falling around her. She pressed the appropriate button, and the dildo started to glow red. “I will show you the powah of the Dark Side!” she rasped in imitation of Palpatine and shook her hips to make the dildo wave around. “Vroom! Vroom!”

Ben hid his face in the pillows, but Rey could see him shake with laughter. Not that she wasn’t close to collapsing in a fit of giggles either.

Grabbing the base, Rey lubed the toy up and got it in position. A few false starts later, (the dildo was very bendy and everything was slippery) she managed to actually get it in, and with Ben pushing against her it slid inside smoothly.

Ben was panting again, chanting, “Oh yes, oh yes,” over and over again. Rey smoothed a loving hand down his back, giving him time to get used to the intrusion. When “oh yes” morphed into “oh please” she started to move her hips in a languid place. The toy rubbed her in all the right ways too, so Rey closed her eyes with a sigh and just enjoyed.

Both were startled by a perfunctory knock and the opening of the bedroom door. “Hey, has one of you seen my…”

Rey turned and was met with the sight of a shirtless Hux standing frozen in the door, staring slack-jawed at her and Ben. Blushing and biting her lip to hide a grin she held out her hand.

Hux hesitantly stepped closer, twining his fingers with Rey’s. “So that’s a yes? You’d both be okay with me joining you on a...more permanent basis?”

Ben groaned. “Yes, yes, now please get your butt here, if you want your cock sucked…”

Rey couldn’t help but giggle this time. Crabby Ben desperate for an orgasm was always hilarious. She quirked an eyebrow at Hux. “Good of you to join us, General. I could use another pair of hands to get this Rebel in line.”

Visibly pleased with the role Rey assigned him, Hux climbed on the bed and kissed her. They all liked Star Wars, and had had lengthy discussions about what they would be in that universe. Hux always saw himself as an Imperial general, while both Ben and Rey oscillated between Jedi and Sith.

The role dropped around Hux like a mantle. “Mouthy, isn’t he?” he said with that sexy-scary predatory smile of his.

“Very,” Rey sighed, taking up the languid rhythm again. “Please feel free to do something about it.”

Hux got in position and opened his trousers, stroking his cock to hardness. “Of course, glad to be of service.” When his shaft stood rigid and rosy, he buried a long, pale hand in Ben’s hair, and none too gently pulled him towards his cock. “Better suck as if your life depended on it, Rebel scum, because it very well might.”

Ben swallowed Hux’ length down with a needy whimper, and Rey almost came right there.

“Hm, yes, that’s it,” Hux smiled, fucking Ben’s mouth just as leisurely as Rey stroked into his ass. “You  _ can _ be reasonable.”

Rey was close, and she was determined to bring Ben along with her, so she squirted some lube on her hand and reached around to find his rigid cock. Ben was moaning continuously now, which in turn seemed to please Hux, who had thrown his head back with his eyes closed and his lips parted.

Ben’s whole body tensed, and he screamed around Hux’ cock as he came. Rey reached her peak too while Ben was still squirting, and collapsed over his back, breathing hard. Fucking people was fun, but boy, did it take some energy! No wonder Ben’s ass and abs were in such good shape with that kind of regular workout.

Hux’ hand in Ben’s hair gentled and he was just lazily petting him now instead of holding him in place, letting Ben decide if he wanted to continue, while Rey picked herself up and carefully slid the dildo from Ben’s hole, detaching the harness from around her hips and letting the whole contraption fall to the floor to be cleaned later.

Ben kept sucking Hux off, and Rey enjoyed the show until Hux came with a shout of his name, and Rey freed Ben from the restraints as they caught their breaths.

They settled in a huddle  with Rey and Hux massaging Ben’s wrists and ankles, both murmuring how much they loved him. Eventually all talk turned into an exchange of kisses between the three of them. Rey could taste Hux’ semen in Ben’s mouth but didn’t mind.

Hux cleared his throat. “We should have a conversation, a proper one.”

“We will. Not right now, but we will,” Rey replied and kissed the tip of his nose which made him scrunch it up adorably.

Ben turned on his back and drew them both in. “Cuddle now, talk later.”

Hux tugged at the bathrobe Rey was still wearing. “Mind you, I want that back.”

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Thewayofthetrashcompactor for debugging!


End file.
